The present invention relates to apparatus for the transmission and/or reception of radio signals in a vehicle.
There are a number of different possible locations for an antenna for the reception and transmission of radio signals in a vehicle. Antennas visibly arranged on the outside of the body are easily exposed to intentional or unintentional damage and climatic influences, which can cause contact problems and also corrosion problems in lead-through holes in the vehicle body. Various methods of giving the antenna a more protected location have for this reason been tried, for example in the bumper of the vehicle. An antenna located in this way is previously known from DE 2 751 356. This document shows an antenna of the ferrite rod kind, with induction coils with the antenna embedded in an elastic shock absorbing mass which fills the space, which normally to a large extent consists of cavities in the bumper. Although the shock absorbing mass to some degree protects the ferrite rod, this kind of antenna is very brittle and can easily be broken even in case of a minor collision, when for example parking. According to the present legislation, a bumper must be able to survive a deformation at low speeds and thus resume its initial shape and function, demands which are true for all the elements of the bumper such as built-in antenna elements.
The object of the present invention is to obtain an antenna which meets the demands on the deformable part of the vehicle in which the antenna is arranged.
Said object is achieved by means of an antenna according to the present invention. An antenna for transmitting and/or receiving radio signals in a vehicle according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a plate mounted within a part of the vehicle which is deformable in response to collision of the vehicle, the plate being elastically deformable so that the antenna regains its original form after collision of the vehicle. The plate may be shaped to bend during collision and regain its original form after collision of the vehicle. The plate preferably has the shape of an arch. A first end of the antenna may be attached to the body of the vehicle and may include a portion shaped to deform in response to deformation of the deformable part of the vehicle. The antenna may also include a second end positioned within the deformable part so that the second end moves towards the first end during collision of the vehicle. The antenna may comprise a pate of steel.
An antenna for transmitting and/or receiving radio signals in an vehicle in accordance with another aspect of the invention comprises a plate mounted within the bumper of the vehicle so that the plate is biased in a direction away from the body of the vehicle. The plate may be comprised of an elastically deformable material so that the antenna regains its original form after collision of the vehicle. The plate may have a first end attached to the body of the vehicle and a second end positioned within the bumper so that the plate is biased against collision of the vehicle.